


Curse of the fairies

by Jackpotgirl1



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Nobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackpotgirl1/pseuds/Jackpotgirl1
Summary: Flowers bloom out of unrequited love - the curse of the fairies.---Warnings:ThemesLanguageSHVD
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Curse of the fairies

**Author's Note:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

"Was it because of me?"

"..."

"Was everything we had a joke?"

"..."

"Do you...?" He wiped his face with the sleeves of his hospital gown. The water from his eyes spilled, cascaded down to his cheeks, to his chin, to his other hand, that trembled, on his lap. The rough cloth tugged his skin, and the dull color turned darker when moistened. His glasses skewed at the motion and he did nothing to fix them.

The splatter of rain against the glass window, the sparse light through the lace curtains, and the soil scented air filled the space between them. Confined within the cold concrete walls around them. Inside the room, where Brett was transferred to the night before, they were quiet. Far too bland for them both, they were never silent when they were together before. They always laughed, talked, and fooled around...

They were never like this. They can understand each other even without words before. They brought pinks to each other's cheeks before. They made each other's heart skip a beat at the mere thought of the other before.

_Before..._

A dry smile crept to Brett's lips, as his thoughts of how the past was different, far too different, to what they are on this day. His swollen glassy eyes, the mess of his hair and clothes, defeated posture, all meant one thing. His troubled breathing and resistance to cough out blossoms through his tears sounded far too loud in his ears. He never wanted to hear it, yet he had to ask him this.

With a heavy heart, Brett continued, "...do you think my love was a lie?"

Eddy sat motionless at the only chair in the room. Close to the bed, gaze down to not meet Brett's. His hands that rest on the bed, never touching Brett, clasped one another. Squeezed tight. Same as his throat. There were no hands on his neck, but he had difficulty breathing. The cool air did nothing to stop him perspiring, and the calm ambiance offered no comfort to Eddy.

At the last words spoken, Eddy lifted his head to meet the crying man's eyes. His own were tinded red too. Shaky hands held on to each other, to support himself. At any moment, the tears he tried so hard to keep in, would burst out. Like how a dam would overflow during a storm. Inevitable.

The words of love he wanted to, always, shout to the world, to his world, to Brett. Though he never said it because of their circumstances, they were in purest and truest of their form.

If only he had the power to save him...

"No, but..." Eddy bit his lip, hard, enough to spew blood. Then he looked up, locked eyes with an equally devastated Brett. His crimson painted lips let out a reluctant whisper, "I want you to--" Eddy forced to swallow a lump in his throat, "I want you to live on without me..."

\---

"I can help him."

The moment she stepped into the room, her presence sliced through the thick air of grief and worry. The very sight of her brought hope to patient Brett's mother. Tears brimmed her eyes, overjoyed. She rushed to her, hugged her tight. Thanked her even she hadn't done anything yet. Being commoners of lowly status, to be blessed with the genius doctor's grace, was a miracle in itself.

A young man with an air of nobility in him sat at the couch adjacent to the window with eyes stared out the window, who ignored the red-haired doctor's barging in, the rumored lunatic genius doctor who announced herself, and the humbly dressed middle-aged lady of common status are all the characters who'd play.

In the small waiting room in the hospital for the influential and the rich, with people who shouldn't be of a commoner's reach, and a deal for life and death with the red-haired witch.

Lady Patricia came straight from the neighboring country after hearing the news of how the only son of the land's marquis, Edward Chen, was frantically looking for great doctors. At first, Patricia thought it was her childhood friend who had a vicious disease, but from the rumors she heard from the previous doctors who the noble had summoned, things didn't just become interesting. It became a chance.

As she excused herself from the embrace of, she assumed the patient's mother, the doctor walked towards Eddy. Her emerald eyes examined him, 'Looks fine as ever,' she thought.

"I purposely did not call for you," Eddy glared at his childhood friend. Cold.

A gasp escaped the patient's mother, as her hope on the doctor checking on her son's condition was indirectly shot down.

Even she was looking down at Eddy, with her standing and the other sitting, Patricia felt chills from his icy glare. For a moment she was stunned but had thought of a fitting comeback. Checking on her nails, "News travel to places on their own."

Eddy buried his face in his hands, sighed, grunted, and mumbled. Was he annoyed? The rumored genius doctor of Elfran was here! In the flesh! How could he had not thought of her, she was his childhood friend even! Maybe he preferred male doctors or her title of "genius" doesn't impress him or he's...

Eddy ran a hand through his hair, with a click of his tongue he said, "Let's talk outside."

\---

"There's no way I wouldn't go," her voice stern, and eyes determined to grasp this one chance. Brett's mother argued with Eddy when the noble tried to stop her from going to the red-haired doctor's manor upon hearing the doctor herself invited his previous wet nurse to her mansion.

Of course, to talk about the "price." Lady Patricia indeed was a genius doctor and accomplished far much more than the great doctors of their time. She solved a case, no other doctors tried to cure. A seemingly impossible illness to happen, a mock to their time's scientific advancement. A cruel joke of nature to man, the particular disease called "curse of the fairies."

And that very disease was Brett was having.

His hands grasped to the commoner's shoulders, fingers digging into the skin through her uniform. From his own that had worry, Eddy's eyes saw seriousness and hope from his long-time friend's mother, but he had to stop her. Eddy hissed, "You know she asks for crazy things in exchange, right?"

The genius doctor Lady Patricia had another nickname. It was "the red witch." Due to her dark crimson hair and absurd requests to her patients in exchange for treating them. It made things interesting, the rumors said. It was not like the doctor doesn't want gold coins as payment, but for equally absurd cases, absurd requests are to compensate. Or just to entertain.

"Whether she asks me to eat like a pig or bark like a dog, I don't care!" Her eyes filled with determination looked back at Eddy's. "I'll do it," she put a hand Eddy's cheek and with a tender voice, she continued, "for Brett."

"I'm looking for other options! Other ways! Other doctors!" The noble's grasp tightened more. "Don't do this, please," he pleaded.

She placed her motherly hands on top of Eddy's. Patted them lightly. Her features softened and smiled at him.

Eddy let out a sigh. Loosened his grip to her shoulders, looked into her eyes once more, and eventually let go. He knew she'd still go.

In his heart, he wanted to do it instead. Because... he's the reason for Brett's curse in the first place.

\---

They grew up together. Being milk-brothers, they spent most of their childhood around each other. Often they played around the huge manor, stole delicious snacks from the kitchen, had lessons on basic arithmetic together or snuck out late at night to their secret hideout.

Near the cliff, at the end of the forest behind the manor, was their cozy abode. Made of wood, clumsy handiwork, childhood memories and of love; it was a great achievement of the two. The small cabin took months to build as they did it sneakily. It had a small structure, fitting for children. Surrounded by assorted wildflowers, it seemed as if it was a house of fairies.

The two ate their snacks and took afternoon naps at the cabin. As they grew, the secret hideout grew too. Until it became a decent rest house. And they gradually stopped playing house.

Brett noticed when he realized he was the only one coming to the secret hideout. It's small but felt so hollow without the other. Eager, Brett waited and waited, but no Eddy arrived.

Brett helped with the manor's chores, mostly in the secluded kitchen. The heat and chaos in the kitchen only lasted before mealtimes. But when the manor had guests, it's a battle around the clock. He hated it when there are parties because he had to go out and serve.

Sometimes the young noble guests bully him. They tossed him around, laughed at him, and ridiculed him for being a commoner. Brett can handle it honestly because it's true. He's just a commoner.

One time his vision went red when a noble tongue spilled out a lie: "your mother is a whore." His fist flew to that noble's face. In time, Eddy grabbed Brett from behind to stop him from letting another punch. Outraged, his mind shouted to hit him one more time, but he came to when his mother cried, begged the noble guest for forgiveness.

His heart broke at the sight. His mother kissing the grinning broken nosed noble's feet.

Brett felt Eddy's hold to him tightened. He was about to turn around and talk to him, he hasn't seen him in a while, but he let go. He walked away. The view of Eddy's back, retreating to his father's, the marquis, side reminded Brett of his place: not beside Eddy.

Alone in the small house near the cliff, he cried. The trees of pine separated him and the grand manor. And it was the first time a petal, same as the colorful wildflowers around the cabin, flew out of his mouth.

\---

"What the fuck do you want?"

Enraged, this was his greeting to the manor's master, Lady Patricia. He arrived through Brett's mother's begging. Him, to present himself to Patricia, was the request.

With a smirk in her lips, she crossed one leg over the other and said. "You know what I want, Eddy."

The door to the study left open. All maids inside arranging books and cleaning dust, and the butler who escorted Eddy, as if the air didn't move, stunned still. Quiet gasps of shock escaped their mouths. As the rage of the visitor and the calm of their master clashed inside the room.

With a wave of a hand, all of the maids inside the room obediently left and the door behind them was closed. Patricia stood from where she seated and walked towards Eddy, heels clicked against the hardwood floor. When close enough, she reached out a hand to cup his cheek. Caressing the soft skin, long red manicured fingernails lightly scratched him. She whispered, "Marry me, and I'll save him."

"No, Patricia! Never!" He slapped her hands off of his face, not even a second after the words left her mouth. With greater rage, he shouted, "I'll find someone who'll--"

"Why not cure him yourself?" Crossing her arms, she cut him off.

Eddy's jaw and fist tightened. The veins on his temples popped out more. "Fuck it!" With a turn to his side, his fist slammed to the bookshelf to his side.

Various books of size and subject fell to the floor. Helpless, with a thud. Just like Brett, if he can't find a doctor to cure him in--

She raised an eyebrow, "You're running out of time, aren't you, Eddy?"

Not lifting his gaze from the fallen books on the floor, nor removing his fist from the bookshelf, he hissed, "I want to save him myself, but..." Eddy bit his lip. In a weak force, his fist slid down the shelf, back to his side. In an even weaker voice, he continued, "whether I take him in, or we run away together. It's always Brett who'll suffer." He turned his gaze to Patricia.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the broken man.

"Because I am weak."

\---

Eddy stayed in bed. It was past eight in the morning and he skipped breakfast. He stared up at the white ceiling, convincing himself it was the right choice. In five months' time, he'll marry Patricia. He sacrificed himself.

In his mind, he repeated over and over, 'I want you to live... Even it means you have to... Without me.'

It was yesterday when Eddy told Brett the news. He can't forget the tear-stained face of his beloved. The trembling of his lips and hands, the small sad voice, and the overall exhausted demeanor Brett showed. It crushed Eddy.

It hurt him more knowing that after the operation, Brett will forget about his love for him. It hurts, but he had to. He wanted Brett to live.

A sudden opening of the door and a shout of, "Young master, they can't find Brett in the hospital!" Snapped Eddy out of his thoughts.

Immediately he got out of the bed, without changing out of his pajamas he ran out, barefoot. Bumped the maid by the door. Eddy ran fast. He didn't know where to go. All he knew was he had to find Brett.

Tears brimmed his eyes as he ran. He chewed his lip, fuck it, it bled. Maids who swept the hallway all called out to him in concern. He ignored them. In his mind only was, Brett.

He ran, fast. Not to let the guards catch him. Not to let the maids stop him. He ran out of the manor. He ran out of the gates. He ran into the forest.

Crying his heart out, he ran. His chest hurt and it was hard to breathe, he still ran. His feet hurt, got some cuts and swelled, he still ran. He seemed lost in the forest, but he still ran. Eddy knew he'll find him there.

At the end of the forest, where the cabin surrounded by wildflowers near the cliff stood. The little house they built. Where their beautiful flowers of love blossomed.

And there he was. His hospital gown fluttered with the wind. He stood near the edge of the cliff, ready to--

"Brett!" He shouted and ran to him.

Brett turned around to Eddy, "Don't stop me."

Eddy walked slowly towards the glasses-clad man.

Brett did not make an attempt to move. Just like what he always did inside the cabin. Since the last time, until today, he waited for Eddy.

Eddy closed the distance between them. His hands cupped both of Brett's cheeks. Warm. Panting, he gazed at his beloved. His vision was blurred by the tears, but Brett was still beautiful.

He put his small hand on top of Eddy's and leaned into his hand's touch. He intertwined their fingers, still on his cheek, and he gave Eddy a soft smile.

Eddy was to smile back when a violent cough erupted from Brett. He hugged him tight and rubbed his back. Swayed them both slowly, to the rhythm of a silent song.

He hugged him back. With the same tightness and warmth, Eddy gave him. Blood mixed with petals trickled down his lips to Eddy's shoulder. With a small voice and soft smile, he said, "Goodbye, Eddy."

He felt Brett was about to let out another cough through the waves he felt from his chest. Instead of letting go, he hugged him tighter. He heard loud coughs and groans. The coughs, wave by wave escaped Brett, non-stop. He felt his shoulder drenched wet, and Brett's shaking as he cried.

They stayed still in each other's arms until Brett's cough calmed down.

Eddy closed his eyes. In his mind, he engraved Brett's warmth on his skin, the smell of his hair, the sound of his voice and the sight of the beautiful person he loves. Eddy kissed him on the cheek and said,

"This is not goodbye, because I am coming with you."


End file.
